


Savages of Dathomir

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, SWR tidbit only :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: A legend story that was only hint about and never got told. In the "Courtship of Leia," it is mentioned that Master Yoda visited Dathomir. Since we can't get the legend's version, here is a new canon version of it. The story is respectful to legends and Star Wars Galaxies info. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

     A Republic cruiser was in the middle of hyperspace jump when it got yanked and hurled in the opposite direction. The ship started buckling from the pressure of the unknown pull. Everyone rushes to evacuate as the ship is torn apart and crash-lands on some unknown planet.

 

    _Jedi Master Yoda_ popped out of his escape pod. He headed to nearby wreckage to search for survivors. He maneuvered through a thick forest. He could sense the survivors and something dangerous approaching them. He saw the survivors pinned down by some wreckage in the distance. There was a group of female force users around them. The force users were dressed in fur capes and jumpsuits lace with spider web patterns.

     “The swarm needs more hatchlings.” They tilted their head to the male survivors. One of them caught a glimpse of a female survivor. “Our queen needs more nourishment.” Their gaping spider pets bared their fangs at the female Republic officer. The savage warriors maniacal laughed at her fear.

     “Snack on me, perhaps you should,” Master Yoda used the Force to push the spiders away.

      The female warriors confronted Master Yoda with poison darts, lightwhips, and war fans. It was a heated battle which they realized that they were losing against the little green guy. They retreated. After they were gone, Master Yoda collapsed to his knees exhausted. Most of the survivors called out to him for help. They were hurt or dying. His bones ached. He wanted to help them. It had to wait. He needed to gather up his strength. There were plenty of dangerous things roaming about.

 

     _Jedi Knight Xanatos and Feemor_ quickly took charge of helping the survivors. They organized the survivors into two groups, the somewhat injury and the severely injured.  Also, they gathered as many supplies as they could. Though Feemor did most of the work.

     “Some of them want to search for more survivors from the escape pods and the front end of the ship. I can understand their reasoning. The more that we wait, the more likely they’ll be died.” Feemor wrapped bacta bandage around an injury crew member’s leg. “I am leery of separating some of us and traveling through this dark forest. It feels like danger is all around us. What do you think we should do?” He didn’t respond. Feemor tapped his shoulder. “Xanatos, what do you think?”

    “Don’t you hear it?” Xanatos stared off into the distance. “They’re whispering secrets.”

    “Sorry, I don’t hear anything.” Feemor placed his hand on his fellow Jedi’s shoulder. “Are you ok?”

    “Of course!” Xanatos shook his hand off. “You were asking my thoughts on what order we should issue.”

   “Actually, on our suggestion to give to the group,” Feemor mildly corrected.

   “We are Jedi. They don’t consult us. We only obey the Force. They should be beseeching our guidance.”

   “My thoughts exactly,” a man suddenly appeared from behind them. He was strong in the Force. He had a group who were all armed with weapons. Some of them were also strong in the Force.

   “Who are you?” Xanatos demanded.

   “Namman Cha,” he bowed. “I was a Jedi once. I left the Order in disgust because they kept obeying the corrupt Republic over the Force. You understand the error of that.” He walked towards them.

   “Are you a Sith?” Feemor stepped back slowly.

    “No, I am simply a man trying to make his way in the galaxy. My friends and I just wanted to create a government like the one of old where Jedi rules.”

   Feemor kept creeping away as Xanatos eagerly listened. “Indeed, everyone knows the government was better with Jedi in command. Now, the Republic is steamed in corruption. I have argued this point many times before to the Order.”

   “They never heeded your wise council to the determent of so many worlds. That’s because the Jedi Council is too reliant on simply words. We need to be strong. We are truly men of action.” Namman distracted them as his men went to surround the survivors.

   Feemor noticed this. “What actions are you going to take if we don’t agree with you?”

   “We can’t allow the corruption to stay and spoil the rest.” Namman signaled to his men. “You are either with us or against us.” They opened fire on some of the survivors.

   It was clearly a massacre. Namman had the superior forces, and Xanatos supported him. Feemor made a run for it. Two of Namman’s men were in hot pursuit of him. It should have been easy to lose them in the forest. They had the Force to back them up. He couldn’t shake them off his tail. His only hope was the local wildlife holding them back until he could escape. He attempted to contact with a giant beetle. The insect responds violently to his connection. The beetle spitted hard mucus at him and knocked him to the ground. They exterminated the swarm of beetles in seconds. Then they aimed their weapons on Feemor. “This will be over quick.” There was a soft humming noise as they fell down dead.

   “That was fast indeed.” The hooded woman had slayed them with one stroke. She wore a mask and crimson red outfit.

   “Who are you?”

   “I am Nandina of the Nightsisters.”

 

   _In the middle of the planet_ was Ki-Adi-Mundai’s escape pod which landed fully intact. The few survivors climbed out of the other pod. They were surrounded by an ominous forest. Sounds of frightening roars echoed through the area. Unseen creepy eyes seemed to be watching them. “We’re on some hostile unknown planet with no means of communication.” The ship captain summed up their situation.

    Ki-Adi-Mundai took a deep breath and began to mediate. “We aren’t alone. I sense people not too far from here.” He led the way.

   After a little while, they found a small town. “There’s a starport. I would recognize that anywhere.” The captain exclaimed excited. They walked down the hill. They were met by a group of beings.

   In front of the group had been a man and a gray skinned woman. “I am Omogg, and this is my wife Rubina. Our town is a trading outpost. We are strictly neutral. That means don’t bring your conflict here, outsiders. Either engage in trade or leave.”

  “We need to use your communication system to contact our people for help or borrow a transport.” The captain stated.

  “We don’t have any transports currently, but our communication system is functional. What do you have to trade?”

   “Republic credits.”

   “That is worthless here.” Omogg scoffed.

   “We don’t have anything else.”

   Omogg pointed to Ki-Adi-Munai, “His crystal. We will let you use our equipment for his Kyber crystal.”

   “The lightsaber is a Jedi’s life. It cannot function with a crystal.” Ki-Adi Mundai addressed her. “You understand this. You’re a Jedi.”

   A lightsaber dangled from Rubina’s belt. “I am neither Sith or Jedi. I have chosen the path in the middle. You have until sunset to decide.” They departed.

  Near sunset, Master Yoda’s group arrived and regrouped with them. Ki-Adi-Mundai explained the situation to Master Yoda. They made their decision. Ki-Adi-Mundai removed his crystal from his saber. They came over to Omogg and his wife again.

  “You agree to the trade?” Omogg’s eyebrows rose.

  “Actually, we don’t,” Lieutenant Celhu objected to everyone’s surprise. “A Jedi’s crystal is worth more than one transmission. We think that two transmissions and five nights lodging sounds fair.”

   “One-night lodging,” Omogg countered.

   “Four.”

   “Two.”

   “Three.”

   “Fine,” Omogg sighed in defeat. They welcomed the survivors into the town.

   Master Yoda tapped Celchu’s leg. “Clever, you are.”

 

 

   _Mace Windu_ jumped out of the escape pod first and surveyed the terrain. “It’s all clear.”

   Qui-gon Jinn slowly inched his way out of the pod with two younglings in his arms. He noticed Mace’s impatient stares. “You know this would be easier if you held one of them.”

   “I need to be ready to defend us against possible attack.”

   “Really?” Qui-gon rolled his eyes. “It is not because the formidable Jedi Knight is afraid of mere kid. You will have to get an apprentice one day soon.”

  “And I will, in the proper time,” Mace figured it wouldn’t be for long while since they have only recently knighted him.

  “I hope you get an unruly impulsive boy.” Qui-gon amused.

   “No, he will receive a girl.” An old woman emerged from behind a tree. “He will love her as daughter despite trying hard not to.” Her skin was a dark gray which contrasted against her white hair. Mace activated his lightsaber. “Don’t fear, you, lost little boys. We mean you no harm. I am Mother Rell. Well, I used to be the Mother of the Mountain Clan. Now, I am going to the tar pits for my endless sleep.” She gestured to the younger woman standing next to her. “This is Shen. She is accompanying me. You may come with us.”

   “We need to find the rest of our crew.” Mace turned off his lightsaber, but he kept it in his hand.

   Rell closed her eyes. “Some of them have went to the trading outpost. Others have been taken in by our clan. The remaining ones were captured by the Sith Shadows.”

  “Sith?” Qui-gon worried.

   “Not true Sith,” Rell clarified. “However, they share their goals and some of their tactics.”

  “We have to save them.” Mace declared.

  Qui-Gon lifted up the younglings slightly. “What about the children? We can’t bring them with us.”

  “They will stay with me. I will conceal them from the Dark Side for a short time.” Rell’s eyes were still closed. “Qui-gon Jinn will choose to stay behind with me. Shen will assist Mace Windu in rescuing them for a price.”

  Mace was astounded. “How do you know our names?” He felt her strength in the Force. Yet, he couldn’t allow himself to believe how strong it was.

  Rell opened her eyes. “Know who?” She picked up one of the younglings, “such a cute baby. Gwynne, when are you going to have a baby?”

   “Mother Rell, I’m Shen. Remember?”

   “I want a granddaughter! I can’t get one if you keep your clothes on.”

   Shen blushed. “Sorry, she tends to confuse the past, present and future together. She is right about the payment. If you want my help to save your people, you have to pay me.”

   “Fine,” Qui-gon quickly agreed. “We will give you a ship load of Republic credits after we save them.”

   “Credits are useless here.” Shen shook her head. “I will help if you promise to sire a child upon me.” She looked straight at Mace.

   “I …can’t… it’s not allowed.”

   Qui-gon had never seen Mace so nervous before. He should be kind and supportive his fellow Jedi, but he found more entertaining not to. “Actually, it doesn’t go against any of the tenants of the Jedi Order so he can.”

   Mace ignored his strong urge to stab Qui-gon. “Isn’t there something else? Anything else that we could give you?”

  “A daughter is the most valuable possession in my tribe.”

  Mace carefully weighed his options. “We can’t…um... do it now.”

  “Of course not,” Shen considered the very thought ridicules. “We would have relations during the howling moon of the Vine Cat.”

   “Fine.”

   “Do I have your word?” Shen confirmed.

  “Yes, you have my word as a Jedi.”

  Qui-gon glanced at the younglings. “Can we bring the children to your village? Will they be safe there?”

  “We would never harm a child. They would be very safe there. However,” Shen’s face grew sad. “Our village is too far away. It is at least a three-day ride.”

  “Do you have a speederbike?” Qui-gon looked around.

  “Something much better than a machine.” Shen began to sing. The ground shook underneath them. The trees were pushed aside as a giant beast approached. It seemed to block out the entire sky.

  “I am a master of the Living Force. I can no longer adhere to the Order’s rules for they conflict with the Living Force.”

  “A quote from our ancestor Allya,” Shen understood Rell’s reference.

  The massive rancor lends down and roars. Both Jedi Knights placed a hand on their lightsabers. Shen smirked at them. She leaped on to the rancor and beckoned Mace to come up.

  Rell gripped Qui-gon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry.” She sensed his tension. “Ahsoka knows what she is doing.”

 

  _Jedi Master Cyslin Myr’s_ pod crash landed on a mountain range. The pod was wrecked. They had limited supplies to help the injury people. They realized that they had even less weapons when three huge rancors came towards them. The creatures come to a halt ten feet in front of them. The three women with gray skin jumped off the beasts. The rancors kneeled down, and two men climbed down. One of the women walked to a severely injured crew member. Master Myr pointed her lightsaber at her. The woman wore a multiple layer skirt with a large stone belt. She took out a small jar and poured out a weird liquid onto the man’s wound. Master Myr held her blade at the woman’s neck.

  “Don’t!” One of the tribal men cried out in Basic. “Telo is a healer. She doesn’t mean you any harm.”

   Master Myr deactivated her lightsaber. “You speak Basic?”

  “Yes, but the rest don’t. I am Rohak.” He started interpreting for Telo. “She is offering to take you and your people to our village. You should accept. It’s not safe out here.”

  “Alright,” Master Myr agreed. They didn’t have many options. “What are your people called?”

   “Singing Mountain Clan,” Rohak blurted and quickly corrected himself. “Actually, it’s just Mountain Clan. The singing part,” he paused as the tribal women sung. “It’s just a nickname.” More rancors appeared and surrounded them. The crew became afraid. “It’s really ok. They aren’t scary once you get to know them.”

  “Is that true?”

  “I’m hoping it will eventually be true for me.” Rohak muttered under his breath.

   The crew begrudging climbed onto the massive beasts. The rancors quickly brought them to the Mountain Clan village. Their name was very fitting. Their village seemed to embrace the mountain landscape. The houses were stone huts. It had stone decorations and barricades. While the injury people were taken to recoup, Master Myr had been brought to their leader.

  “Jedi Master Cyslin Myr, I like to introduce you to Mother Augwynne of the Mountain Clan.” Rohak bowed to Mother Augwynne.

  “No need to interpret for us. I speak Basic.” The white-haired woman ordered. “Please go interpret for the rest of our clan.” She addressed Master Myr. “What has brought the Republic here?”

  “We were attacked in hyperspace.”

   “I see,” Mother Augwynne sat down. She motioned for Master Myr to sit. “The Sith Shadows have perfected their weapon.”

  “Sith Shadows?”

  “They are not true Sith in power, but they are ambition about conquest. They crashed you here for a reason.”

   “What reason?”

  “I don’t know. Though with the Dark Side, you usually don’t have to wait too long for an answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

    _While Master Mundi_ sends the transmission to the Republic, Master Yoda decides to speak with Rubina. Lieutenant Celchu accompanied him to her mediation room. Though the room seemed to resemble more of a garden shop with the various potted plants around.

   Lieutenant Celchu stared intensely at the room’s solo decoration a small stone statue. “It looks like some kind of space moose.”

   “I wouldn’t call him that to his face if you value your life.” Rubina entered the room and sat down on the floor. “You have many questions for me.”

   Master Yoda sat down in front of her. “In the middle, you claim to be. Impossible, that is.”

   “Have you never watched two people fighting and chose to simply walk away?”

   “Dark or Light, you must choose. No other way, it can be.”

   “Yet, isn’t it what you have claim to be especially on matters concerning the Republic’s politics. You claim to have no part unless it interferes with.”

   “By your attachments, you have chosen. The Darkness, you have picked.”

   “You disappoint me, Master Yoda. As if one need someone else to make them fall to the Dark Side, he or she can fall fine on their own. The Darkness is only self. Though to rise from it, a helping hand of a friend is a welcome sight.”

   “Once in the Dark Side, forever will it consume you.”

  “True, the Dark Side is a selfish cruel pit which locks you away from others. You seemed to forget this in your temple far removed. With eyes closed, you will slowly sink into its’ clutches.”

  “Follow the light, we do.”

  “Where do you shine your light on? A shadow is lurking behind you. He will turn into a knife in the back if you remain blind to your darkness.”

  “Darkness, light can’t be.”

  “Perhaps, I should go.” Lieutenant Celchu nervously swayed his body slightly as he stood.

  “You could go.” She tilted her head to him. “However, your questions are truly honest and valid.”

  Lieutenant Celchu doubted it but proceeded anyway. “Do you know where the rest of our crew is?”

   Rubina closed her eyes. “There is a group in the north who reside safely with the Mountain Clan. They are safe from most any danger except themselves. Those who crashed in the southern region are engulfed in a battle with the Darkness. They will not win it.”

   “Save them, we must.” Master Yoda rose.

   “You won’t.”

   Master Yoda ignored her and left.

   Lieutenant Celchu remained behind in the room. “Does this mean they’re all going to die?”

   “They aren’t going to perish from the Darkness on this planet. However, one man has already succumbed to it and obeys it.”

   “When one is in the middle, he or she must listen carefully to everything to stay balance.”

   “So, stay alert.” He summed it up. “I thought it would be more complicated.”

   “Listening can be harder than a steam flowing up a mountain.”

   “It can’t do that.”

   “Precisely.”

 

    _Master Myr_ felt like she had been discussing the matter with a Cerea Moof. “We need to retrieve the other survivors before these Shadows get them.”

   “No, your people need food and shelter.” Mother Augwynne walked through the village. “Your people are in no condition to fight.”

   “Your warriors would do most of the fighting.”

   “Really?” Mother Augwynne slung her head around. “Why should we get involved?”

   “Because people’s live are endanger.”

   “Danger faces us all.”

   “You just expect to be paid for your help.” Master Myr accused her.

   “I expect to be treated with respect.” Mother Augwynne motioned to the hut. “You should see to your people.” It wasn’t a request.

   Master Myr entered the hut. She detested waiting here to be rescued. She still decided to allow the Force to guide her. She sat down and meditated. After a while, a Mountain Clan woman bluntly flirted with a crewman. The man was embarrassed by the flirting. However, he hadn’t back away from her. Master Myr quickly put a stop to it and forced the woman to leave. She then returned to meditating. She felt the Force drawing her out of the hut.

   A group of Mountain Clan women had gathered together to train. They practiced with wood staffs and worked on different Force techniques. Master Myr joined in on the practice and demonstrated various Jedi techniques. Soon, an agreement broke out.

   “So, none of us are allow to fully learn the way of the Jedi because we are too old. Yet, our babies may learn if we are willing give them up to you.” The very idea disgusted the Mountain Clan instructor.

   “To become a master of the Light side of the Force.” Master myr held out her staff. “One must be selfless by having no attachment.”

   “Then what are you mastering if there is nothing to be controlled?” The instructor asserted.

   “You have no concept of…”

   Mother Augwynne interceded before the argument became heated. “The Jedi just follow a different aspect of the Force than us. We shall retire from this for today.”

   Master Myr had enough of being dismissed by her. “There is no other aspect of the Force except for Dark and Light. These Force users need to learn the true way of using the Force. The Force has willed me to do it.”

   “No child, it didn’t,” Mother Augwynne grew infuriated. “As a guest, you should be polite and retire.”

   Master Myr threw down her staff. “I am a true master of the Force, and you’re a…”

  “A primitive savage. How do you plan to prove this?” She watched Master Myr whipped out her lightsaber. “Are you challenging me to combat?”

   “Yes.”

   “Please reconsider. We are students of the Living Force. You will not win.”

   “I am one with the Force.” Master Myr ignited her lightsaber and went into a defensive poise.

   Mother Augwynne closed her eyes and began to sing. Master Myr braced for her attack. Nothing happened. Master Myr decided to go on the offensive, but she couldn’t move. Her feet were sinking into the ground. She attempted to slice her way out. Suddenly, vines bonded her in place and slapped her saber out of her hand. She struggled in vain to escape. Mother Augwynne opened her eyes. She slowly approached Master Myr and clenched her fist.

  “I know how to counter a Force choke. Your Dark side tricks won’t work on…” Master Myr’s eyes widen. The light behind them faded away. She wasn’t squeezing her throat. She had been crushing Master Myr’s heart.

  “Not the Dark side,” Mother Augwynne lifted her corpse with the Force. She flung it at a swarm of Whuffa worms. “We are servants of the Living Force.” She addressed the group of ship survivors. “Choose a better leader.”

 

 

   _Feemor_ could finally process all that had happened since his pursuers had been subdued. When he realized what he had done, he collapsed to the ground. “I abandoned them to the enemy. Jedi aren’t supposed to be cowards. We are supposed to protect the weak.”

   “There are some battles that you can’t win in the moment.” Nandina kneeled down beside him. “You can win them later. I believe your situation can be fix.”

   “Yours can’t?” He could sense her pain in the Force.

   “I killed my mother.”

   “Why?”

   “She sacrificed many of our sisters’ lives and was going to sacrifice more lives for the Sith Shadows.”

   “I’m sorry that you had to be the one to stop her.”

   “It doesn’t matter now. We must put an end to these Sith Shadows.” They felt three people coming towards them. Feemor grabbed the hilt of his saber. She placed her arm in front of him. “It will be alright. I need you to trust me and play along.”

   Strangely, he did trust her despite just meeting for the first time. The three strangers proved to be her people. He could tell by their similar garb to her. They spoke to her briefly in unfamiliar language. They seemed hostile at him until Nandina held his hand in front of them. Their mood changed to mild annoyance. They vanished into the woods.

  “What is going on?” Feemor asked when they were alone.

  “We are doing a joint attack with Shen of the Mountain Clan and another of your people against large caravan of Sith Shadows.”

  “That’s the good news.” Feemor sensed there was more. “What’s the bad news?”

   “With a joint attack, any of your people that we save will be free to leave. Normally, we either kill or enslave lone males. The Mountain Clan won’t allow this, so your people are safe.” Nandina dodged his question.

  “If there is no Mountain Clan, the only option for a male is death or enslavement.”

  “Pretty much.”

  “So, you told them that I was your slave?”

  “I didn’t mean it. I promise you that you are free to go home.”

   “I believe you.” He tried to calm her down. “You just told them this to keep me alive.”

  “Exactly, I would never take an unwilling slave.”

  He was baffled by her statement as if anyone would actually be agreeable to such a thing. He ignored it. “I guess I should tell you my name. It’s Feemor.”

 

     _Elsewhere, Shen and Mace_ were traveling on her rancor to the Sith Shadows’ base. When they abruptly stopped along the way, Mace leaped down from the rancor. “I sense a presence nearby. I can’t spot him.” This frustrated him. “He must be hiding behind some vegetation.”

   “She is probably hiding right in front of us.” Shen casually slide down. “As children, she was always the best at hide and seek.”

  “Is she an enemy?”

  Suddenly, a woman dressed in a crimson outfit appeared next to him. “Aren’t sisters always enemies?” She looked him over. “Oh, powerful and handsome. Shen, you have made an excellent catch.”

  “Lelli Hi, he isn’t my captive. We have an agreement to save his people from the Sith Shadows.”

  “Glorious,” Lelli Hi grinned wickedly. “We can slaughter them together like old times. There is a nice size morsel caravan east of here. We will take it down like the nasty rock dragon.” She wiggled her finger at Mace. “Perhaps, after the battle, I can have you for dessert.”

   “I am not attracted to the Dark Side.”

   “You just like walking on the edge of it.”

   Before he could reply, Lelli Hi vanished into thin air. “Did your sister turn to Dark Side or has she always been a part of it?”

  “She turned after our mother’s death and joined the Nightsisters.” Shen frown.

  “Can we trust them?” Mace had sensed two other Dark side users during their conversation.

  “Concerning killing a foe? That’s a given.”

  “Can I trust you?”

  “Ask me anything that you wish.”

  “’The howling moon of the Vine cat’ is a phrase from my home world. How did you know it, and how did you know where I’m from?”

  “I visited there a few years ago.” Shen returned to her rancor. “Every six month, a ship is allowed to land on our planet and to depart with a high-ranking member of our tribe. The purpose of such trips is to gain new perspectives from traveling to different planets. I heard legends of your world and its’ ‘Force Freaks.’”

  “I have heard those insults before. They are meant to cause hatred and fear.”

  “The hate that it invoked is unknown to me. The fear is very reasonable. Have you ever heard of another Jedi coming from your world?”

  “No.”

  “It is not because it’s a little backwater planet. The Force is powerful and wild there. The snake controls it. Like the wolf of Lothal, it doesn’t normally allow outsiders to take his people.”

  “That’s just a myth like Mortis.”

  They heard the enemy’s caravan approaching and quickly respond. They took the Sith Shadows head on and demolished them. Only the captives remained standing. Shen remarked on his pile of corpses, “You really don’t the tales despite your unique strength in the Force?”

  “You’re quite a pair,” Lelli Hi interrupted. “And a bit rude. You left nothing for us to kill.”

  “Master Windu!” Feemor was relieved to see him. “Where is Xanatos and the padawans?”

  “Probably being led captive to the enemy’s town.” Lelli Hi pointed southeast.

  Feemor frown. “Xanatos isn’t a captive. He went willingly.”

  “Is he powerful?” Shen turned to Mace. He nodded in confirmation. “We will need a hunting party. Will Mother Gethzerion support this?”

   “She is no more.” Lelli Hi related. “Our new Mother Talzin has already agreed to this.” She summoned the other Nightsisters except for Nandina. “You and your slave will deal with the captives while we call for aid through the Force.” They quickly departed.

   Nandina sensed Mace’s anger. “He isn’t really my slave. It’s complicated. Anyway, we need to get these people to safety. Can we bring them to the Mountain Clan village?”

   “It’s too far. The closest place is Omogg’s outpost. He’ll take them in. The Sith Shadows won’t be stupid enough to attack them there.” Shen reached out in the Force. “There is a herd of brackasets nearby. They can ride them to the outpost.”

   “He will only help for a price.” Nandina emptied her pockets. “I don’t have anything to trade.”

  Shen handed her a green kyber crystal. “This should be enough.”

  “One of use should go with them.” Feemor worried about the crowd.

   “They’ll be fine. Rubina will find them quickly.” Shen assured him. “The Sith Shadows don’t seem to be after them.”

  “Shen is right.” Nandina agreed. “They need Force users for their weapon.”

  “What weapon?” Mace rose his eyebrow.

   Shen flashed him a mischievous grin. “What do you think stranded you here? You’ve never heard of the ancient technique. Your library is seriously lacking.”

   “We barely heard about it either.” Nandina interjected. “Though it was an obvious concept. Everyone knows about lending one’s strength in the Force to another. Who would have conceived that the Force from a large group of users could be pooled into one individual for such a colossal action? They moved your ship all the way here.”

   “What happens to that one person?” Feemor could guess the answer, but he hoped that he was wrong.

    Nandina took a deep breath. “No one except maybe the Chosen One could handle all that raw power coursing through them. They perished. My mother had been supplying them some Nightsisters for this purpose. We discovered her treachery and put a stop to it. I fear now that your Jedi are now going to be their replacement. We must prevent this.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Feemor and Nandina_ accompanied Shen and Mace on the rancor. They rode towards the Sith Shadows’ camp. Lelli Hi and her group were riding to the camp in the other direction. Both Shen and Mace preferred a silent trip. Feemor wasn’t comfortable with it. “When did these Sith Shadows established their town?”

   “It’s not really their town.” Nandina spoke up when Shen refused. “They stole it from the citizens of Aurilia. Their town has been on Dathomir for thousands of years. Most of the citizens had either left the Jedi Order or never joined it. We believe Mellichae desired power and turned on his own people. We are sure that he is the Sith Shadows’ leader.”

   “He is our target then.” Mace concluded.

  “Not exactly,” Nandina stated. “If you kill him, his two commanders Namman Cha and Daktar Bloodmoon, will just take over.”

  “Then, we will make sure to defeat them all.”

  “We should save your people and the townspeople first.” The rancor halted in its’ tracks. Nandina stared in awe of the massive fog cloud blanketing the land. “This must be the famous mist of Aurilia.”

  “Yup, it is,” Shen climbed off her rancor. “My rancor can’t take us any further. We have to hold hands and walk through it.”

   Feemor was dumbfound. “Are you serious? Why can’t we walk straight through it ourselves? Is there boobytraps or giant holes hidden inside?”

  “The mist itself is the trap. Without proper training, you will be bounced back every time that you attempt to go through it.” She grabbed Mace’s hand. “I don’t have time to teach you the technique. So, come on.”

   The forest ended at the mist as if the greenery were afraid to enter it. Inside the mist was an eerie emptiness. It had been like walking in a calm sand storm. You felt your skin crawl. There was an insurmountable urge to turn back. Feemor struggled with overcoming it despite how irrational the urge was. He couldn’t help it. Nandina kept encouraging him to continue. Mace had also felt the pressure and was relieved when they finally made it through the mist.

   Aurilia was a mixture of advance structures and ancient architecture. The town’s starport had been a common Republic design. Old temple structures were brand new looking. Mace and Feemor had never seen the design before except for the old archive’s pictures.

  Shen drew an outline of the city in the dirt. “We will be attacking the north side. Mace and I will confront the forces at the Guild hall.”

  “I prefer to be called Master Windu.”

  Shen grinned at him. “Mace and I will be your distractions while you and Feemor free the captive. They are probably in the old jail here in the north east corner. Lelli Hi and the other Nightsisters will ambush them from the south. They are going to take out the enemy’s heavy weapons and block their retreat.”

  Mace looked at her doubtful. “You really think this plan will succeed?”

   “It depends on how much of a master you really are,” Shen teased. She signaled for Nandina and Feemor to head out. “We will wait until they are a good distance away from us before we attack.”

   Since they had free time, Mace inquired. “Why didn’t you ask for a crate of kyber crystals instead?”

   “I told you that children are more important.”

   “That’s not the whole reason.”

  “You love your Jedi Order. You would gladly die for it.” Mace couldn’t argue with that. “Mother Rell told me that the man I will fall in love with won’t be able to spire upon me a child. He would be heartbroken over it. My mother died of a broken heart. We won’t let our loved ones be destroy.” Shen ignited her energy lance. “Time to prove it.” They rushed into the guild hall which housed the Sith Shadows’ elite fighters. Mace showed no fear. He sliced right through them. They paled in comparison to their namesake. “I’ll take care of the underlings. You go after their leader.” Shen called out to him during the battle. Mace pulled away from the mob and went straight towards the back. He was confronted by a powerful Dark side user.

   Meanwhile, Feemor and Nandina made it to the front of the electric fence of the prison. He suggested, “I’ll jump over and quietly free the captive.”

   “Then, you signal me,” Nandina guessed the rest. “I will draw the guards at the entrance away so you and the captives can escape.” He Force leaped over. She threw a locked container into the fence to cover the noise of his landing.

   Unlike the entrance to the fence, there was only two guards near the prisoner’s cells. The cells resembled large capsules. Feemor took the guards out nice and easy. However, getting the prisoners to leave proven surprisingly challenging. They didn’t trust an outsider. “I’m a Jedi. I’m here to rescue you.” The Mon Calamari didn’t budge. The rest of the group followed suit. “I’m here with the Nightsisters and the Mountain Clan.” The Mon Calamari took step back from him. “Shen and Nandina?”

   The Mon Calamari relaxed at the familiar names. “Oh, you are one of their mates.”

   “Wait, mate?”

   “Her slave,” the Mon Calamari clarified.

   Feemor didn’t have time to delve any further. “Come on.” He released the captives from the other cells and creeped towards the entrance. Nandina diverted the guards away. The captives were almost out of the town.

   Xanatos ambushed them. “This is very symbolic of the Republic. They tend to sneak around and waste resources. Neither them or the Order has any courage to get rid of the undesirable ones.” Feemor came forward to defend the captives even though he has never won a match against Xanatos. He doesn’t win this one either. Xanatos knocked him to the ground. “You were always weak.”

   Nandina blocked his killing blow. “Mother used to call me weak too.” She engaged Xanatos in combat. When two Force sensitive Trandoshans joined her side, Xanatos fled.

   He wasn’t the only one who had escaped. In the guild hall, Mace and Shen defeated all the Sith Shadows there. Mace stood over the corpse of a dead human. “Their leader is dead.”

   “Their leader is a Zabrak.”

 

  _Rell_ sat down on the ground with younglings. The little boy and girl liked the old woman. Though, they found her rather odd. “HK-47 killed all the meatbags. Chopper destroyed the ship. R2-D2 saved them from being crushed in the Deathstar.” She patted the little boy’s head. “Obi-wan Kenobi be mindful of the present. Qui-gon Jinn, aren’t you proud that he’s on the Jedi council?”

  “Yes,” Qui-gon shifted uncomfortably on the ground. He didn’t feel safe being so near the tar pits. “Every Jedi desires to be on the council.”

  “Not you,” Rell shook her head. “If you’re on the council, you’ll never find the Chosen One.”

  “The one who will bring balance to the Force?!” It sounded too amazing to be true.

  “They won’t believe you as you don’t believe me at first. You will know later.”

  He lends in closer to her. “Do you know who the Chosen One is?”

  “You will know him, and he will help you. The Priestesses will help you too. You must speak to them. For they have knowledge that will be needed to help the Chosen One.”

  “Where is the Chosen One?”

  “What would you do if you found him?”

  “He must be protected.”

  “Yes, we must protect them from the Sith.” She wrapped her arms around the younglings. “Poor Luke and Rey.”

  “Mother Rell, who is the Chosen one?”

  “Why does it matter since you’ll be died after you met him? Such a short time with him.”

  “The other will keep him safe, but only if they know who he is?”

  “Sweet boy, they will turn a blind eye to it because there is always two. Darkness lies in plain sight. You never expect it there until it kills you.” She grabbed his hand. “When we die, there is nothing left.” She pressed his hand into the dirt, “except the impression that we leave in the Force. Tell this to Kenobi and Yoda.” Her expression became crazed. “At last, we will have our revenge.” She glared at him. “Take the younglings and GO NOW!” She used the Force to push Qui-gon back. He was about to aim his lightsaber at her when he noticed a Zabrak with a cybernetic arm and strong in the Dark Side of the Force. He scooped up the younglings and ran.

  “Only a master of evil,” Rell held up her lance.

  “You say that as if it were a bad thing,” Mellichae engaged her in combat. After a few minutes, he stabbed her with his lightsaber.

  “We both die here.” Rell remarkably yanked out his blade with her hand and expired.

  He was momentarily confused by the old woman. Four large splinters flew in the air and drove right through him. They pinned him to the ground. He attempted to free himself.

  “Not this time!”

  His cybernetic arm was torn off. Mother Talzin stood over him. “DO IT ALREADY!” He gestured to the knife in her hand.

  “You killed my daughter. My HEIR!” She snatched the holocron from him. “For that, you will BURN!” She lit a tar pit on fire and tossed him in it. The pit exploded into a huge fireball as he died.

 

 _Mysteriously, Xanatos_ bolted into the Guild Hall. Nandina and Feemor pursed him there. They were surprised to find him tapping on the walls.

  “Give up!” Feemor advised him. “You’ve lost, and you’re cornered.”

  “I’m not going to a Republic prison.” Xanatos waved his lightsaber around wildly. “I’m going to escape from this planet.”

  “He is here to save you.” Nandina lowered her lance slightly. “He doesn’t want to imprison you. The Sith Shadows have deceived you and kidnapped you.”

  “NO, they told me the truth and shown me the path to power.” Xanatos kept hitting the wall with his free hand.

  “If that is true, then you simply need to speak with your Jedi brothers.” She reasoned with him. “You know that they care about me.”

  “I can prove it.” Xanatos’ resolve started to waver. “The proof is right…” Mace stabbed him in the back. He fell down dead.

  Feemor was in shock. “Why?”

  “He is too dangerous to live.” Mace placed his lightsaber on his belt.

  Shen stepped around the corpse and inspected the wall. She wondered what he had been searching for. There seemed to be nothing unusual on the wall except for a circular wolf pattern. She touched the wall inside of the pattern. “It’s cold here.”

  “Broken air vent.” Mace shrugged his shoulders.

  Shen didn’t argue with him since she had no clue as to its’ cause.

 

   _On the third day since the crash_ , a Republic cruise landed to pick up the survivors at the trading outpost. Rubina approached the five Jedi. “The Mountain Clan had arrived with your remaining people. Speak to them outside our home. We will not fight against you nor will we come to your aid.”

  “Where are they…” Qui-gon heard a large chorus singing in the distance. He had his answer.

  Rubina folded her arms. “One last word of advice. Play nice.” She departed from them.

   A large group of Mountain Clan warriors confronted the Jedi. They stood silently as their men carried the injured crew members to the rescue ships. Once they were finished, Mother Augwynne walked towards Master Yoda and presented him a polished skull.

  “What is this?” Master Yoda examined it.

  “Jedi Master Cyslin Myr.” When Master Yoda refused to take it, Mother Augwynne dropped the skull on the ground. “Don’t come back here.” She signaled to her warriors to leave.

  After they were gone, Master Yoda shook his head in disgust. “Savages, they are. Savages.”

  Mace retrieved the skull. They headed to the ship.

  Feemor realized something. “I’m not going back with you.”

  Ki-Adi-Mundi turned to him. “You would really leave the Order for these savages?”

  He thought that the prospect of leaving the Jedi Order would fill him with dread. It didn’t. “Most everyone is savages, master. Goodbye.” Feemor ran to Nandina, the one person who wasn’t.

 

   _At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant_ , Qui-gon Jinn brushed aside most of his experiences on Dathomir as just nonsense in the heat of the moment. The incident wasn’t even written down in the Jedi archive. Qui-gon had been walking down a corridor when a group of younglings crossed his path. One of them dropped his training lightsaber. Qui-gon picked it up. A little boy rushed back to get it.

  “Come on, Obi-wan!” A boy with dreadlocks yelled to him.

  Qui-gon handed him the saber. “Obi-wan Kenobi?”

  “Yes, master. Thank you master,” the little boy quickly ran to the group.

  Qui-gon couldn’t believe it. He walked over to Master Yaddle. “Can you please tell me how to contact the Force Priestesses?”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
